Taken
by lookingthrualice
Summary: "And I pray! So help me I pray to the gods for you to come back, for me to hug you again, to kiss you and most of all to continue loving you. I pray every day that the night you left me was all but a nightmare."  - A story of love, life, and struggle
1. Prolouge

**AN: I'M BACK~! After the long wait, my brain finally functions. It only took a piece of chocolate cake, a haircut and a gift from my twinie to make my writing cap working again. So, this is NOT a continuation of SEALED. As I have said, there would be no Epilogue or part 2 of it :D I hope I could commit on this one since I am really busy at the moment... Anywho, enjoy~!**

_**Disclaimer : I do not OWN anything... except for the wild imagination**_

'_blah' – _Past/ thought/ flashback

'blah' - Present

**Taken by Looking Thru Alice**

**Prolouge:**

_February 13__th_

_It was a chilly February, yet you can see the students of the prestigious Alice Academy buzzing with excitement as they prepare for an Alice Festival to be held the next day. They are preparing extra because of the rumoured arrival of one of the top CEO alices in the world._

_Mikan Sakura, age 16, is walking on the halls of the academy with Anna and Nonoko. After four years in the academy on honing her alice into something more than a nullifying alice and gaining so much praises, she was promoted from a one star to a two star alice, and now working her way on her 3__rd__ star._

_As she matures, her heart as well matures, and from an unfathomable friendship with the Kuro-Neko, Natsume Hyuuga, blossomed a love turned into a two years relationship. Everyone was okay with it, even Ruka Nogi, who once pursued to gain the heart of the tangerine haired girl is really supportive about the two's relationship._

_The three arrived at the main ballroom of the academy. Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were helping the decoration of the halls. Mikan smiled before saying good bye to her friends and heading to her boyfriend. A pair of crimson eyes found her and a smile graced his lips. Mikan gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek._

"_Why hello there lover." Mikan said in a teasing voice_

_Natsume chuckled before pulling Mikan to his lap._

"_Hello as well."_

_Natsume was leaning on Mikan, attempting to give her a kiss. Attempting because every time they do, someone or something stops them._

"_Oh come on, get a room will you~!" Koko yelled_

_Just in time, Natsume gave a long sigh before glaring at the mind reader, while the brown haired alice just giggled_

"_Oh, by the way. Narume-sensei wants to see me tonight so I can't hang out with you." Mikan said, turning off a bit of the tension._

"_What does the gay guy of a teacher wants with you?"_

_Mikan slapped Natsume on the arm playfully._

"_Hey, be nice~!" she chided "Anyhow, I have no idea. He said that it was pretty urgent so I'm hoping that it's a special letter from gramps or something."_

_Natsume hummed and nodded in affirmation. He doesn't need to say anything out loud as Mikan can decipher his secret words. With a small pat on the cheek, she stood up and helped her peers as they prepare for the alice festival. After that, everything went downhill._

AN : Got to cut it short guys... this one, will have a prologue and an epilogue :D I hope you like it~!


	2. It started with a break up

**AN : Wow~! Soo many appreciators (ahem threats ahem) just for the prologue! It got me all teary up again. Anywho, it's as if the gods know that I am struggling to write something for you guys, it's not often that I write sad stories, so they made me listen to this brilliant singer. The story's playlist might be based from it. I practically write the middle of the story first because of this. Updates are usually posted on my twitter (it's in my profile)... Cheers guys~!**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything... except for my imagination**_

'_blah' – Flashback_

'blah' – talking in Japanese

'**blah' – talking in English**

**Taken by Looking Thru Alice**

**Chapter 1: It started with a break up...**

The air is starting to get a bit chilly as September enters. The wind blows as the sun sets. The smell of the fresh rain and the sounds coming from the elementary student's laughter rang. Greetings from the summer that has just ended we're heard, gossips started to flood again the streams of the Academy was once again flowing.

A lone figure was lying on the old Sakura tree. His eyes closed, hands trembling while holding a letter, so rumpled as if it was read a thousand times, on which he did. He tried to remember what he did wrong that night. What he did wrong to make her regret her love for him? Fighting the tears back, he thinks about that night of the festival.

_Feb. 14__th__ – 2 years ago_

_Natsume was waiting for Mikan on the Sakura tree. This is where he confessed his feeling, verbally that is. After all, with Mikan's ability, she found out telepathically before he can even muster the courage to tell her himself. He smiled fondly and pulled out something from his pocket. He gave the box a small toss before opening it. Inside it was a simple band of gold and silver. Just like himself and Mikan, different yet the same complementing one another. He gave Mikan an old promise ring on their first year of anniversary. There he professed once again his undying love and his loyalty as his boyfriend. It was then a simple ring with red ruby at the middle._

'_Tonight's the night where I'll promise my forever to her.' he smiled fondly before closing the box and safely placing it on his pocket_

_And Natsume waited. After an hour of waiting, Hotaru Imai arrived with a letter._

"_Where is Polka?" he asked a bit agitated since his beloved is late_

_The raven haired girl just shook her head and gave the letter to the male alice._

"_This is addressed to you." was the reply before leaving Natsume alone._

_Puzzled he opened the letter and how he wished he just didn't. He could not stop the tears that's pooling in his eyes. He did not care as to who will see him, he did not care how loud he was sobbing, how he was shaking. All he knows is that he is in pain, how he wished he was just physically in pain. How he wish he could just drop dead and die._

"_Natsume,_

_If you're reading this, I am already gone. I left Natsume, never to return again. I asked my removal from the academy and last night, they have just affirmed it with the Head's approval. _

_I know that this is a cowardly act but I cannot face you while saying this. Natsume, I'm breaking up with you. We're too young to be this in love and sometimes I think that I don't love you anymore. And now I am sure that I am not, that I just fell for you because I felt that it was the thing that I am supposed to do. I realize that I have to move on, from this "love" and so I'm asking you to do the same. I know that I will hurt you for not saying goodbye or even saying this to you personally, but I have to go, you have to let me go. I hope that you move on as well, love another more than you love me and be really happy._

_Goodbye,_

_M. Sakura"_

_End of Flashback_

A boy, no older than eighteen approached the Sakura tree. His blond tresses swaying from the wind, blue eyes show innocence, but don't let it fool you. His childish features added to the innocence yet his knowledge is more mature than most. Finding his friend lying once again on the same tree, he sighed in exasperation. He knows that his friend already sensed his arrival, but made no acknowledgement of his arrival. Sitting down, he remembered what transpired two years ago, clear as the lake. After all, he was the one who found the broken kuro-neko on the very same place that they are sitting.

"It's been two years Natsume. Why are you still here?" asked Ruka

Natsume opened his eyes, sorrow, desperation and a flicker of hope still lingering on his crimson eyes, the only thing that is keeping him normal, the only constant in his eyes. He looked at the ring that adorns his right little finger. A simple bond made out of silver and gold intertwined together, along with it is a simple band of gold with Ruby.

"Because, she didn't say I don't love you anymore." was the reply

"But it's been two years; she was the one who said it right." Ruka looked at his friend "You have to move on, she asked you to move on."

"The very reason I can't."

Ruka want to rip his hair off on his friend's stubborn nature, but kept his cool. He badly wants to say it, how stupid his friend is but he can't. He'll break his heart all over again, this time neither he nor Hotaru could help him anymore.

'I can't help it; he's in love with her so much.'

A comfortable silence fell, ending their topic about her. Her name is forbidden to be mentioned, it was a silent rule to all of them, even the whole school knows about their situation, about his situation.

"Have you heard? Robyn Hanzo-sama is coming back." Ruka started again

"Yeah. Headmistress and the head of the Academy in New York if I have not mistaken." was the reply "And I believe she's with a student. Both are transferring here right?"

"Aa." the blonde affirmed "And we are to pick them up, remember?"

Natsume shrugged in acknowledgement.

"Which is today."

Natsume abruptly stood up, pocketing his letter and looked at Ruka.

"Oh Shit!" cursed Natsume "That's today!"

"Yeah, actually..." Ruka looked at his watch "I think we only have ten minutes till they arrive."

The two looked at each other before darting off to the main gate.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"And I expect the both of you to be responsible enough to know what time it is." Selina scolded as the two boys rode with her to the airport "Seriously, when will you grow up? You're 18 years old already yet you act as if your still in the elementary department."

"Gomenasai (**Sorry**), sensei." Ruka said

"Aa." Natsume agreed.

The dark haired young man was passively looking at the window. He was silent all thru out their trip. His body is present yet his mind is elsewhere.

"Tsume-chan" Selina said

The blonde teacher feels maternal at her students, especially to Natume. She tried to help him, sooth him as much as a mother could to her child when the boy was broken, and she swore that she will protect the boy that she learned to love as his own.

Natsume looked away from the buildings that they are passing by before looking at Selina.

"Hai, sensei."

"Daijobuka? (Are you alright?)"

"Hn."

"Act as if nothing bothers you in front of our guest will you, child?" Selina reminded the boy "We must welcome them with warmth, and I am not talking about you sending someone on fire again, remember the incident with Ashley-san."

Selina recalled what Natsume did to their old visitor, Ashley from the New York branch. Natsume almost burned the girl bald when she started clinging to the boy the moment she saw him. Ruka poured his drink on the girl to stop the fire but made the girl sticky, and her make-up ruined. Natsume smirked at the memory.

'Ah, good old days' he thought fondly

"I was just merely testing her alice." Natsume said

Selina just shook her head, her eyes filled with mirth at the young adult's response.

"Of course you are."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The welcoming committee arrived half an hour late since they faced traffic along the way and of course, the two members were late. Selina, Natsume and Ruka made their way inside the arrival's waiting room and look for their supposed visitors. Only a couple of people are still on the waiting room and none of them fit the description that Narume gave.

"Odd..." Selina murmured

Selina turned to the two male alices

"I'll go and check on the information kids, so behave and stay here." she said before leaving, heading to the information booth

"Che, she treats us as if we're 12." Natsume said to Ruka who only gave him a smile "Wanna go grab some drink?"

"Sure."

The two walked to the lone Coke machine on the room where a young lady was trying to buy a drink. Trying, since she kept on pounding and pounding on the machine as if it was the bane of her existence.

"anataha daijoubu misu desuka ? anatahaikutsukano tasuke ga hitsuyou desuka ? (**Are you okay miss? Do you need some help?**)" Ruka asked as they approach the girl

The girl turned her attention from the vending machine to the two young alice. It was the same time as the Kuro-neko looked up and saw something that caught his breath. Familiar brown eyes looked at him yet the person facing him was a stranger. Long black tresses cascaded from her shoulder contrast to her pale skin. She's wearing a stud earring on her left ear while five arm bracelets adorned her right arm.

"**I'm sorry but I can't understand you.**" the girl replied on fluid English

"**Saki, what took you so long?**" a woman said walking towards them.

The other woman looks like the younger one, with black cascading hair, yet the difference is the green eyes that looks like a crushed gem yet slit like a cat. She looks a bit older, on her mid twenties and dressed simply with a skirt and white top.

"**Who are you guys?**" the woman asked a bit haughtily "**Are you some thugs here?**"

Before Natsume could reply, Selina arrived and faced the woman.

"bakku joou te , Robyn heyoukoso. (Welcome back, Mistress Robyn.)" Selina bowed at the woman "youkoso Kanamura misu , nippon he. (Welcome to Japan, Miss Kanamura."

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN : End~! LMAO... won't be updating for a bit since it's my exam time, but I will keep you guys updated thru twitter. Wish me luck! Yes, I know it's short... and yes, another cliffy XD Don't kill me!


End file.
